


Even if Things Crumble Again

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language, Other, Peaceful, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Soft Dean Winchester, Some Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, after season 15, free - Freeform, same timeline but different ending, set in the near future, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: A simple touch. A graze on his hand. Soft squeezes upon the back of his neck. Clenching fingers around his waist, with his flannels and tees bunching up as you hold him. A signal to let him know you were real, that you were here and never letting him go, never leaving. It's everything to him just like it is to you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Even if Things Crumble Again

Everything felt surreal. From finally saving the day, the whole entire world and everyone's lives to catching up on rest and transitioning the Bunker into something more before leaving it to Sam and Eileen to keep running. You saw it in his eyes, hope still churning inside his body for something he never got his hands on, something his brother finally has. That's when you knew that it was time for you and Dean to move on from it all; the hunting and the recovery. After every heart wrenching minute with Chuck and all the emotional turmoil everyone endured together, he slowly began to recover from it all. And he wasn't alone -- he still isn't. 

There were times where it got hard for both you and him. Nightmares for the first couple months after defeating Chuck and losing people, nightmares that felt so real it began to hurt. Waking up in the middle of the night or feeling numb, not knowing if being free was actually real. But all it took was touches. A simple touch. A graze on his hand. Soft squeezes upon the back of his neck. Clenching fingers around his waist, with his flannels and tees bunching up as you hold him. A signal to let him know you were real, that you were here and never letting him go, never leaving. It's everything to him just like it is to you. 

It was big, but small enough to make you and him feel safe. Surrounded by tall, evergreen trees and mountains that stretched across the waters had become apart of your home. Wooden porch wrapped around the entire home, neutral colors with hints of bright shades of green from the plants everywhere. Together you spent most of your time outside of the cabin like home, on a porch bench that was cushioned, with coffee and a dog that rested on Dean's lap or occasionally the wooden floor. It was times like this that made him feel finally okay to live and enjoy the peace he found with you. 

More touches, tighter squeezes and hugs assured him every second of every day that nothing will ever change or pull you two apart ever again. Although all the intimate moments shared with Dean was beautiful, even fun at times, you were finally able to spend it at ease and any pace you wanted. His favorite part of this forever with you was that you never had interruptions, no more quick and messy and small beds in motels or the bunker. Everything was better, heightened and he felt like this is what you both finally deserved. Your own home together. A bed. No more moving around through motels, or hiding. The mornings filled with nothing but the sounds of uneven breaths, sweaty bodies under the thick covers. He loves that, the lazy mornings and not a fear inside of him. Just focused on you, your body and making each other feel good. 

Then, there's the nights where it really did feel like it was too good to be true. The nights where it was late and the both of you couldn't sleep, you'd stay up all night and talk or hold each other while popping in a movie. But when it came to bed, neither of you felt at ease until his body was tangled up with yours, him inside you and expressing the proof of his love for you, hoping you still feel the same.

"Fuck," dean pants out in bliss, "I need you. Forever, sweetheart. I-"

"Dean, fuck, I love you." You gasp out, holding onto his muscles. "I'll always need you." 

He says your name repeatedly, like he's trying to get a hold of you but you're there in his grip not going anywhere but to euphoria. His head rests into the crook of you neck, lips pressing against your pulse. The speed is fast but not erratic, hard movements that make the both of you gasp for air and letting our curses and each others names when you obtain air. 

"Is it?" He asks through his shaken breaths. You know what he means; is it real? Is this what you want, need? This isn't a game anymore, right? And it isn't. All your feelings, every last one of them, they're all real. 

You throw your arms over shoulders, one hand grabbing his neck and threading your fingers in his hair, pulling softly but enough to make him groan. You squeeze him too and he moans louder, letting a curse slip out of his mouth. "Baby, is it?" He repeats. 

"Oh..." You close your eyes, head slightly lifting to bite his shoulder. "It is, baby. It always has been."

"Fuck, it always will be." You moan, finally letting go with him. "Dean." 

Those nights in bed never went away, but what did is the constant reassuring. Because slowly, Dean trusted and understood that it's real, he's finally done with being controlled and knows how you feel. You love him. He loves you. 

It took a while for the two of you to really get used to being together alone. Having a place to call home, out in the open and no distractions and finally being free. Free. A foreign word, concept something the two of you never really had. Being completely free to be who you are both individually and together. You learned more and more about each other every day, something you both didn't think was possible considering all the things you've been through together. He knew everything about you, and you him. But when you learned a small thing about him, it made you happy. And when he learned something about you, it made his heart thump and his body warm with admiration. Months and months spent in your home, just the two of you, adjusting to finally getting to live and retired from the hunting life, went by. 

Early Saturday mornings were your favorite. Before he would go off and do some handy work, or before you'd spend the day indulging in all things that the hunting life never let you do, you sat together on the porch bench. 

"You know...it's all over." You say to him, as you hold him on the porch bench as he lays on your lap. He breathes out and closes his eyes, a hand grabbing yours with need. You feel him move around ... "It's been a year already and it's all real. Us, the home our dog...Eileen and Sam. We get to live. We are living. We don't need to live to survive anymore we can just...we can just be. We can breathe without worrying, rest without anticipating something bad. Trust me when I say all of this and you, is everything I need. I'd even be fine with just having you and nothing else." 

He exhales a laugh and opens his eyes, staring up at you. "Just me? No dog, no beautiful view or the hikes?" 

"I love it all, I do." You smile down at him. "I'm just saying, even if things crumble again and this all disappears, I'd be okay living without it all if it means I only have you." 

"Those are pretty powerful words." He says, adding your nickname you absolutely adore ever since he made it up. That's one of the many endless reasons you love about him.

"And I mean every one." 

He reaches up, this time it's him giving you a soft graze to your cheek with the back of his hand. Softly, like he's barely touching you, slowly his hand rubs back and forth making you flustered. 

"I love you, for saying that and being here." He whispers. "But let's not think about the what if's or the bad. You said it yourself, we get to breath now. Live." 

Your lips curl up into a smile as you reach for his wrist and hold it. Looking down into his glazed eyes, you bend your neck and kiss his forehead. That's one of the many endless reasons he loves about you -- all your little, gentle gestures and the way it makes him feel. 

"Yeah, and we get to do it together." You sit back up, continuing to look out at the trees dancing and the leaves falling, the sun hiding behind swaying clouds. You remove your hand from his wrist, letting it fall to his head, fingers running through his growing hair. "I love you." You hear him hum, and looking down at him you see he's closed his eyes again, soaking in those three words, the atmosphere and the love that radiates off each others bodies. The quiet lingering between you two was something neither of you got tired of. These moments where time feels like it stays still and it's just you two holding on to each other with gentleness brought you to a peace. 

There was no more anticipating the next day, the future...because everything was real and you were both free; to be, to live.


End file.
